candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 623
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 70 | previous = 622 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 624 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The liquorice locks prevent ingredients from settling onto the bottom. *There is a stuck zone on both extreme ends of the board. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points . Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *The locked candies must be freed as early as possible, before the ingredient reaches the bottom of the board. *Refrain from making any matches situated at the stuck zones, or you will have a hard time moving the ingredient back into position. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 40,000 points. Hence, an additional 65,000 points for two stars and an additional 160,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,860 points per move for two stars. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,580 points per move for three stars. This amount is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points. *The liquorice swirls reduce available board space and are hard to clear. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. Strategy *The best way to score a huge amount of points is to use colour bombs, which are hard to create with six colours. Trivia *This level as well as level 619 were both redesigned and released with Dreamworld episode Bonkers Bakery. Before, it was a replica of pre-nerfed level 608 while level 619 was a replica of level 609. *This is the second level to change its type during a redesign, with it going from jelly to ingredient. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info #4 ingredients x 10,000 points per ingredient = 40,000 points #65,000 points / 35 moves = 1,857.14 points per move #160,000 points / 35 moves = 4,571.43 points per move #3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies #The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 1,040 points per striped candy has be created from cascades. Walkthroughs Gallery LEVEL 623 NEW.png|Mobile Version Level 623 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Ingredients levels Category:Taffy Tropics levels Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Redesigned levels Category:Medium levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars